Children sometimes ingest from cups foods such as liquids (e.g., water, milk, formula, juice) and more viscous foods such as purees, yogurt, smoothies and the like. Reusable open-top cups need to have removable lids so they can be cleaned and refilled. The lid needs to carry a delivery spout. Some spouts have bite valves that are compressed with the lips, teeth or gums so as to open the valve and deliver the food. The valve should open easily yet close quickly to inhibit spills. It should also open wide enough to deliver the food without the need for the child to suck on the spout very hard.